Psyren's Angel of Death
by The Traveler 24
Summary: To the world Walter C. Dornez died when millenniums flagship exploded. But that's a lie. By sheer dumb luck(?), he survived the explosion and is now living a completely new life in Japan with a new master and a new lease on life. A completely normal life where he can live in peace. But that's a lie too.
1. Chapter 1

Psyren's Angel of Death

Country: England

Location: London

Day: Friday

Time: 11:53 p.m.

* * *

Walter was annoyed.

He was very annoyed.

Not only had the car broken down, but his phone had no power left in it, so he had been left to wonder around until he could find a phone box to use so that he could call the manor to ask for assistance in returning home. He had been searching for a good half hour now and his patience had begun to wear thin. ' _For God's sake_ ', he thought angrily, ' _You would think that I would have found a damn phone box already.'_ It was at this very moment that he heard the very distinct sound of a phone ringing. _'Thank God, I was really beginning to think that I would never find one'._

Much to Walter's surprise when he arrived he found the ringing phone but not the person. "How strange, I see the phone but not the person." He thought aloud, now intrigued. "Now, what shall I do, should I just wait for them to stop calling or should I answer and tell them that they've dialled a wrong number". After a few seconds of consideration he decided on the latter of the two, picking up the receiver to inform the caller that they had dialed the wrong number.

To say that the next series of events was surprising was an understatement.

First, when he put the receiver to his ear all he heard was static.

Second, a large amount of smoke surrounded the phone box, years of training making him jump out while simultaneously putting on his signature black gloves in preparation for a battle.

Third, a strange person was silently standing atop the box making no move to attack him.

"Who are you?" Walter asked amazed that this person had been able to get so close to him without his noticing. Said person was wearing a silver coat with fur trimmings along the edges along with strangely shaped silver mask with orange designs covering their face. The person didn't seem to hear him and if they did, made no move to show they did as they stared at him. "I will ask you one more time, who are you?"Walter asked, slightly louder this time, getting slightly annoyed at the lack of response from the strange person. As if in response the person crouched down and held out one of their long arms holding what looked to be red phone card.

"What? You want me to take the card?" Walter asked, inwardly surprised, though his years of training and experience allowing him to keep an outwardly appearance of complete calm. As if to answer, they shook their hand, gesturing for him to take the strange card.

Against his better judgment, Walter reached out, took the card, and pocketed it. "Alright, I've done what you asked of me, now would so kindly answer my question as to why you have left Japan to give me one of your calling cards… Nemesis Q." He said, an amused smile forming on his lips at their reaction. Nemesis Q, for their part did a good job at hiding their surprise but they could not help but tense at the sudden mention of their name. "Ah, surprised they I got your name?", Walter said, a smirk present on his face, "Your calling card gave it away, granted, I almost forgot, but after going through hours of information on the internet, one could not help but find the rumors that have begun to surface of a certain individual abducting people in seemingly random pattern, but, that's what the police think. Unlike them though, I've actually paid attention to the places where these people are disappearing and reappearing and have noticed that they're slowly moving closer to an unknown location to the east of Japan. Am I correct in my hypothesis?"

As if to respond to his question, Nemesis Q gestured to the phone booth below him as if telling Walter to insert his calling card into the slot. "My, my, aren't we in a rush? Very well, if you insist.", and with that Walter re-entered the booth and inserted the card into the slot.

 _*Ring! Ring!*_

The phone was answered on the second ring. _'Punctual.'_ was the first thought to run through the butlers head as he waited for the person(?) on the other end of the line to answer.

" _Greetings! Your world is now co-nnec-ted!"_

' _An electronic recording?'_ he thought, genuinely surprised at this fact.'

" _You've reached the immigration offices of Psyren!"_

' _An immigration office? On a phone?'_

" _We will now commence the immigration examination, please answer the following questions. Each question has two choices."_

' _Only two?'_

" _If your answer is yes, please press 1. If your answer is no, please press 2."_

" _Question 1:-"_

' _All right, I'll play your game for now._ ' Walter thought, prepared for any question that they could ask him.

" _-Are you older than 12?"_

Except for that one.

"You're not serious, are you?", Walter asked, turning to Q, expecting to get some form of an answer from the person standing behind him.

The 'answer' that nemesis Q gave him was a comical thumb up, as if to tell Walter to answer the question and to keep going.

So he did. He dialled 1 and waited for the next question.

" _Question 2: Are you worried about the future of your country?"_

1, obviously.

" _Question 3: Have you ever suffered a brain injury or been diagnosed with a serious illness?"_

2, luckily, old age hadn't caught up with him yet.

" _Question 4: Do you have chronic difficulty breathing, or have you ever felt that your planet's atmosphere is difficult to breathe in?"_

2, no, but a very intriguing question, he was going to keep that for later, it could be helpful.

" _Question 5: Have you ever dreamed of talking sheep?"_

….1

" _Question 6: Do you believe there's life in outer space?"_

1, if vampires and werewolves exist then he wouldn't have been surprised if aliens did exist.

As the questioning continued, the questions became more and more ridiculous (who or what in God's name would have blue blood?), frustrating Walter more and more. It didn't help when Nemesis Q left, but he endured, if only to see what the final result would be.

" _Question 60: You are unsatisfied with some of the choices you've made in your life."_

1

" _Question 61: You don't really care about this examination."_

1, _'Wait, what did she just say?'_

" _Question 62: you were originally going to use this phone to call the Hellsing organisation."_

' _How does she know that?'_

"This is pointless." He said, moving the receiver back to the base to hang it up.

….

" _Wait, Walter C. Dornez."_

… _._

Those four simple words caused Walter to stop, and slowly, slowly, bring the receiver back to his ear, allowing the women on the phone to continue.

" _Your master is Integra Hellsing, current head of the Hellsing organisation; you plan on betraying that group and everyone that you care for."_

' _This is impossible! Where did she get this information!?' He thought sweat now beginning to appear, 'Just what have I gotten myself into!?'_

" _You plan on doing this for the sole purpose of killing the vampire Alucard in one week with the last battalion, so that you can finally prove that you are stronger."_

"How do you know my name? I don't recall ever giving you that particular piece of information, or any information about myself or who I work for and what my goals are."

" _Would you like to find out?"_

"Pardon me, but could you please repeat that question?" Walter asked, now completely having lost track of what was happening.

" _Question 63:-"_ she asked, completely ignoring Walters's request,

" _Would you like to go to Psyren?"_

…..

…..

…..

He dialled 2 and left the card.

* * *

 **Wahoo! My first chapter to my new (and first!) fanfic is done! And over a thousand words on my first try too! Now, I'm sure that you're wondering why I didn't do a description of Walter in this chapter. The answer to that is simple actually, I'm going under the assumption that all of you reading this have at least seen or read Hellsing. But as for the Psyren characters, I do think that I'll describe them, because to my knowledge, Psyren is considerably less known than Hellsing, so there. One more thing before I leave though, I'd like to know if you guys want me to use the teenage Walter or the 20-30 year old one. Anyway, please leave a few comments and some constructive criticism to help me write this, until next time folks!**


	2. Final Call

Chapter 2: Final Call

Country: England

Location: Millennium Flagship, London

Day: Friday

Time: 5:52 a.m.

* * *

"Why am I remembering that encounter now?" Walter thought aloud, a grim smile gracing his face. It truly was an odd time to remember his meeting with nemesis Q. It was an odd time because he was currently dragging himself towards the laboratory of the Doctor, the head of the Majors' science division. It was probably burning, if not now, then soon, the whole ship was burning. Soon nothing would be left except for a load of scrap metal and burnt corpses. "I suppose it doesn't matter now. It's not like I'm going to still be alive in the next ten minutes." He muttered, slowly slumping down onto the ground and leaning on the desk behind him, having finally reaching his desired destination. Now all he had to do was wait for him to come to save his 'research'.

 _ ***KABOOM***_ _'Was that_ _one of the ships harkonnen cannons_?'

* * *

"Is it over?" said the Doctor, standing in the middle of the laboratory, completely oblivious to the world around him. Walter didn't have to wait long for the Doctor to arrive; the man didn't even notice him when he walked right past him. How? He would never know and he would never care to find out. "No it isn't! It can't be." He shouted his voice dropping to barely a whisper by the end.

"Technology and science speed ahead, neck and neck, each of them hounds in the illusive hunt for knowledge!" he yelled striding towards the large doors where they kept _her_ , "What component? What spark? What alchemy?" He had reached the doors by then and quickly opened them, revealing a large red curtain with a large metal plate in the centre. The most prominent words inscribed into it were _'THE SHI'_ *.

"The trail is cold. The query eludes me. But I mustn't lose heart." He was gathering notes now, "I will gather my hounds and live to hunt another day and soon the world will tremble once they have seen what I have wrought!" He shouted, clearly to himself, dragging papers off the table and sending them flying behind him. "Science that shatters reason" he continued, biting his finger, "and puts the miracles of old to shame."

It was now or never. If he waited any longer, he'd probably die before the man even finished speaking. "Leaving so soon, Herr Doctor? Your best wasn't good enough. The least you could do is lose with some dignity and grace." This remark caused the Doctor to turn to him, shock and confusion clearly etched onto his face. "Walter, what are you saying?" he asked, voicing his confusion. "For all your talk of a thousand year Reich, we bolloxed this up real good didn't we?" Walter joked, clearly provoking the Doctor, distracting him.

"Broken piece of shit!" the Doctor shouted, rage now replacing the confusion he had moments before.

' _He took the bait, good.'_

"Really Doctor you're quite the-piece-of-shit yourself. All your toys have fallen short, myself included. How could we not? Like the Doctor in spite of himself, your science wasn't good enough." Walter said tilting his head to the side, his eyes never leaving the Doctor's, " _'Have to keep him focused on me'_ , Don't you understand? Your life's a fraud."

The Doctor was well and truly enraged now. "A farce? You dare delegate my work by comparing it to some bit of fluff by Mullier!?" "Mullier? You should be so lucky." Walter said, truly amused at the Doctors outburst. "We are the evening's entertainment," he continued, "and I just wanted to do something with my time on the stage worthy of applause."

With those words Walter grabbed onto the table behind him and started to drag himself to his feet, his aim would be off if he sat. It was more annoying than surprising when his arm fell to pieces in a bloody mist. It didn't matter though, he only needed one arm to kill the Doctor anyway. "Life is so damned cruel; Alucard coped with it for centuries. I truly don't envy him that."

The Doctor, still failing to see the danger he was in, went on another condescending speech, "You are nothing more than a broken turn coat! How dare you address me like this! You would lie in a heap and mock us!?" he was now pointing at him, his voice rising with every word' "You are a weapon! Nothing but a tool to be used in the hands of your betters! If you look down your nose at our plans, I'll cut it off!"

Damn, he was really pissed off now.

"I will not allow you to mock the work I have done!"

He was rambling now,

"I am a visionary!"

Possibly insane rambling,

"I am a medical profit!"

Definitely annoying rambling,

"What I have done with my vampires, is just the beginning!"

It was also the end.

"We will surpass _her_! Alucard's best will be nothing!" he shouted finishing his speech. _'So they are using her remains.'_ Walter acknowledged, not surprised at all, it made sense actually, how else would they have been able to make their vampires. "As lovely as that sounds, none of that is going to happen Doctor," Walter declared, his smile never leaving his face, "your research dies with you here tonight."

"Shut your mouth!" the Doctor roared, drawing out his remote and aiming it at Walter. _'I've got you now you bast-AAARRRGH!'_ the doctors train of thought was savagely interrupted when Walter sprung his trap, wrapping his wires around the Doctors arm and cutting through it like a knife to warm butter, dismembering it.

The Doctor fell back screaming in in pain and in a desperate attempt to balance himself, grabbed onto the curtain behind him dragging it and _her_ remains behind it. All that was left was the skeleton, which was wrapped in leather restraints. The most defining features of the skeleton were the elongated canines and a metal plate drilled into the skull above its left eye, revealing the name of the persons remains to be-

" _Mina Harker,_ the ghoulish centrepiece of your sad ambitions," Walter clarified, a forlorn frown covering his face, "The only person to have been fed upon by Alucard and then feed upon him in turn, quite the trick. They say she returned back to normal after Professor Van Hellsing defeated her master, but the beast never quite let go. Alucard's essence hides deep in her bones. And so it waited out its long years in slumber, immune to time, the Eucharist, holy water, even to the cross itself. A microscopic transgression against God. I suppose you couldn't help yourselves really, awakening it like you did."

"You dug up her coffin like a common grave robber and did things to her body that should never be spoken of." He continued, wrapping his wires around a large ventilation shaft above the Doctor who was now groaning in pain and grabbing the stump of his lost arm with the other one. The lab was on fire now. When had that happened? It didn't change the fact that he was going to kill the Doctor, it just made it easier.

"When all is said and done all you did was crank out two-bit imitations. If that doesn't qualify as a farce then I don't know what does." The Doctor didn't answer back this time, to busy writhing in agony to care. "The show is over Mina," Walter began again his cheerless smile having returned, "The curtains are drawing, we've taken our bows, its high time we make our exit." As he concluded his farewell, the flames in the room spread and engulfed her bones, leaving only the Doctor and Walter, who began to cut through the vent his wires were wrapped around.

All the Doctor could do was scream as half a tonne of metal fell on him crushing his head and torso, killing him instantly. "Perfect shot." Walter muttered a true smile on his face as he collapsed onto the table behind him. _'It won't be long now,'_ Walter thought, taking out a cigarette and shoving the tip into one of the many flames around him and putting the now lit cigarette into his mouth. "So what are you doing, coming to see me again…Nemesis Q?" Walter asked, opening his eyes to gaze upon the silver clad person standing several feet across from him, "Have you come to see the death of an old fool?"

Nemesis Qs response to Walter's question was taking out a cell phone from an unseen pocket on their person and beginning to walk towards him. "Ah, so that's what you're doing." He whispered under his breath, "It's a damn shame" he continued to mutter, taking another drag of his cigarette, before exhaling the smoke as Nemesis Q came closer "I really wanted to give Alucard a proper send off." Nemesis Q was in front of him now, preparing to put the phone to his ear. Walter had taken the cigarette out of his mouth by now and was holding it in his hand as his head lolled to the side with darkness beginning to blur his vision and embrace him, "We had a good run, Master Integra." Were the last words he heard himself say as Nemesis Q put the phone to his ear and the flames engulfed the room, destroying all within.

 _These were the last moments of Walter C. Dornez the first._

* * *

 **Hello Everybody! I'm back with a new chapter to '** _ **Psyren's Angel of Death'**_ **! First off, sorry for the wait and from now on I plan to try and stick to a weekly update schedule for this fic. The second thing is that, yet again, I am going to ask you guys to vote on something. What is it I want you to vote on you wonder? The answer to that question is I want you to vote on who YOU want Walter to be paired with.**

 **I warn you though; I want you to tell me why you want those two to be paired up in the first place and how they would make a good couple. Personally I would like to go with a pairing of Walter and Fubuki (Ageha's sister) because I actually have quite a few things I think I can do with this pairing (I already have a few scenes made up) and something about it just seems to draw me in. But I am willing to give other pairings a go if you give me a good enough reason.**

 _ ***Star bits***_

 **THE SHI:** **It has two meanings (probably), the first is that it could be a misspelling of 'she' in English and the second is that it could be the literal Japanese translation meaning 'The death'.**

 **Now for my response to the people (person) who give me such kind reviews:**

 **DeathFrown:** **Thank you for your review and answer to my question and helping me decide on which age to use.**

 **Goodbye for now,**

 **From The Traveler 24**


End file.
